ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Ramon Garzoz
An assassin for hire in Dallas, Ramon is popular among the wealthy gang leaders of the city. Biography Born in a small settlement called Triton in 2256, Ramon was the third son of scavenger parents. On his own for most of his childhood, Ramon explored and got to know the various roofs and buildings around the settlement. When he was 9 his father taught him how to shoot the family's only weapon, a rusty 10mm pistol. He began to help his parents and older brothers scavenge the next year, as he could still fit through small openings and would be strong enough to carry items a long distance. When he was 14 and scavenging on his own, he came across a locked wooden box in an apartment dresser. Breaking the lock revealed a Sig 14mm pistol, with an additional magazine. Amazed by his find, he decided to keep the gun, despite the high price it would bring. Every spare cap that he had after buying food was spent on bullets, it taking about a week to buy five. When he had enough ammo, he began to practice shooting the gun and controlling the recoil. He moved out of the settlement in 2272 due to a food shortage, and claimed a small apartment at the edge of the irradiated downtown. He would spend time not scavenging hopping from roof top to roof top to reach untouched rooms. When he was 18 in 2274 he was approached by another prospector Ramon had gotten to know, about robbing a gang. He balked at the proposal and said no, but the other man's constant persuasion convinced him and they began to arrange. When the agreed upon time came, they approached from the roof, jumping from a nearby building, and snuck down the stairs. The caps were kept in a bedroom closet in a seemingly empty apartment, but upon taking the bag and attempting to exit the pair was confronted by one of the gang members. Ramon, who was holding both the bag and his pistol, shot the man in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The other prospector took off running down the hall, but was cut down by several shotgun blasts. Seeing no other way out, Ramon jumped out the window and fell two stories to another roof which luckily held. Rolling as he landed and sprinting into an access door that lead from the roof to the street. Once there he ran through the alleys until he reached his apartment. Baring the lock and putting old furniture in front of the door, he poured the bag out and counted over 600 caps in it. Laughing at the experience he just had, Ramon used most of the money the next day to buy more bullets, and a few old plates from a suit of Combat Armor to put under his clothes. Unable to find scavenging tolerable anymore, Ramon turned to crime full-time. at first he tried to rob caravans, but their firepower quickly convinced him to find softer targets. He then tried burglary, and found he was decent at it. He stuck to minor chem dealers at first, but one day was forced to shoot a victim. This was purely accidental, as Ramon thought the dealer had dropped his gun already. The victim tried to draw it, but Ramon had his out already and shot reflexively. The man's body hit the ground and Ramon took off running. Arriving at his apartment safely, he worried day and night about someone coming, but no one did. The next killing came the same way a few weeks later, and felt even less about it. Soon he was offering his services to anyone with the caps. With the money he began to make, he invested in better equipment and set up camps deeper in the ruins. He would often hide near rad-hotspots after jobs, letting the (metaphorical) heat die down. In 2278 he took his biggest job yet in Fort Worth. It was to assassinate the entire Junta ruling Highrooms, a community living in a ruined skyscraper. Ramon scoped the building out for several days before making his move, killing a few guards to make them think it was a raider attack while he snuck in the back. He managed to kill two lower-ranking members, but was soon cornered. Unable to shoot his way out, he instead changed into the uniform of one of the corpses and stuffed the body into a small utility closet, before yelling that he needed help. The confused soldiers dragged Ramon out before surrounding the closet and shooting it, allowing him time to escape down the elevator shaft into the towns 'slums.' He found one abandoned room and locked himself into it, taking stock of his remaining gear. Equipment Ramon uses a modified Sig 14mm pistol for most of his jobs, though when there is more security he will take along a 10mm smg as well. Category:Characters